My Heart
by Krymmm
Summary: This city so dark and eerie I can't quite figure it all out. Where am I? What's going on? Why can't I remember anything? & Why do they all dress in these stupid black cloaks! He asked for my name... My name is Xiomara. We both wield fire but will sparks fly? Fifth ch. up! working on Chap. 6 currently. R&R I would love the feedback.
1. Xiomara

'_Hmm...Serene'_

The cold rain sipped into the roots of my scalp. I may have walked a mile down this street, now I'm frozen in place; frustrated for I have no idea where I am... or what is going on. Darkness had swept over this little city and snuggled it tight; The moon in the sky being the only strong bit of light in the area. I felt shadows creep all around me. Based off my observations, Nobody's here, and I know nothing. Silence overwhelms my sense of hearing, blocking out the sounds of the rain and the faint lights buzzing in the nearby signs. That _eerie_ sound of... nothing. I looked down to my hands, and noticed my attire had a very... _intriguing_ look. Well, since there is nobody here, I'm not too embarrassed that I am walking in the rain in my undergarments. Something felt different though. My skin felt cold and I couldn't feel the pulse of my blood moving through my veins. I couldn't feel my heart._ 'What is happening to me and where the hell am I?' _I opened my mouth to scream and cry. '_Why can't I remember anything?' _

Tears wept down my face, my knees buckled and I dropped to the concrete. Just my luck my undies were soaked by a nice puddle under my toosh. _'Just one memory. I need one memory. I want to feel alive...Why don't I feel alive?' _I tried to think long and hard but nothing came to mind. Not even what I ate for lunch today... Did i even eat lunch today? I caught my composure fast for I became stunned by something moving in my peripherals. "Who's there?"

Doused in black, maybe about 6 foot even chuckled and headed towards my direction. '_greaaaatttt. just what I needed.' _I prepared myself for a conflict even though I'm pretty much fucked and defenseless. The figure towered over me as a distinguished monotone male laugh echoed into my ears. Now I could see the definition of his facial features and his pink wavy hair peeking out of his hood. He smelled of beautiful blossoms dancing in the wind; It was quite entrancing. I caught a glimpse of a very tall scythe strapped to his back. I did my best to show no fear. "Well, look at this. Darlin', can't you see its raining? This isn't how a lady should be dressed in this kind of weather. Here-"

"Don't talk to me like I would dress like this on purpose! I don't even know where I am!" My vicious tone tore into his blue colored eyes. He removed his hand from the clasp of his cloak zipper. He took grave offense to my reaction, I could tell by how his jaw clenched. His eyes closed and his face grew a douchey smile. I sat up and stomped my foot. My eyes caught his when they opened again. They wondered to his pinkish skin and back to his eyes. This man... gosh, he is just so... feminine.

"There's no need to be rude and disrespectful to someone who is trying to help you. Besides, Do you dare try to challenge me, Marluxia?. I shall not be insulted." His rage bellowed into the streets. Dusks then appeared behind him to aid him in defense. Their movements were awkward and terrifying as they danced around me waiting for permission to attack. He held his hand up to command a halt. His eyes traced my skin and a simple smirk framed his jaw.

"Now listen, Darlin' Let me help you. You and I together we can make it back to my chambers and get you situated. I promise it will be worth it in the end."

His hand went for mine but I couldn't bear to have a man touch me... not now and not at this moment. My hand swept his face; Hard and forceful. He staggered a few feet back and placed his hand on his jaw. The dusks began to flail their arms in response to the attack. Several lunged into my direction and i braced for impact. Marluxia waved his hand fast and the Dusks vanished. His laugh turned into a wail. Now I've done it. My ass is grass. "Is that how you feel? Fine, I tried to be nice. Now you've left me no choice. I shall send you to your den of darkness where you will rot in your ignorance!"

His reached for his scythe and before I could react... I could feel the warmth of my blood leave their entrapment. My mouth opened to speak but I fell into his embrace. His silk petal arms wrapped my soaked skin and I was engulfed in his scent; It was almost peaceful. I lost my senses after i heard him whisper, "You're going to love it here."

'_Still so cold...'_

I woke in a firm bed wrapped cotton gauze where Marluxia had sliced my golden skin. The sheets covering me were a nice cool white satin and the satin cased pillows were white as well; Molded to my head. Granted, it was cold but I could lay in this bed forever. The room that I am waking to is very... plain. White walls, High ceilings, gray floors. Everything was really white. Someone must love Clorox. I wasn't sure if I were to leave the bed due to the damage that had been dealt to me, but i didn't just want to lay here and _rot_ either. I sat up and felt the wound tense. '_Now where the hell am i? I Don't get this not one bit. Will someone tell me anything.'_

"What would you like to know?"

I gasped. So tall and Black. What are these cloaks about anyways? The figure's head swept to the side and the hood came down revealing a beautiful mane of red hair and gorgeous emerald eyes; Purple tears it looked falling from. His footsteps echoed as he inched towards me. I couldn't show any sign of weakness so I just blinked as he sat on the bed next to me. I was captivated by his beauty and couldn't stop staring at those eyes. "Well I mean i guess for starters, you can tell me where I am."

"Our home."

_'Well, I mean guess I kinda figured.'_

"Okay? Well It's very... white..."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well I mean I have some other ideas in mind with the decorations, but who am I to judge?"

The man scoffs. There was a small smirk but it was easily hidden by his seriousness. His hands played with the satin sheets. They were dressed in black leather; fingers long and skinny. My eyes scanned his features... Well what I could see anyways. These stupid cloaks are starting to aggravate me.. IT'S NOT EVEN RAINING IN HERE! "So, what's the deal with the cloak?"

He gave me this 'who do you think you are' look. "It was just what they gave me."

"They?"

"My brothers and sisters."

"Oh! How many do you have?" '_Finally! something normal'_

"Including myself... 13."

_'Alright... nevermind.'_

"Oh. well that's a big family. It must be very nice to have all your-"

"Yeah... I guess."

He stood as if he was getting ready to leave. He turned his head and flashed those emeralds my direction. "Listen, I can't tell you what you want to know. No one knows what happened to them. You just kind of make something up and go on with your _life._ Welcome to our home. I hope it is good enough for you."

A Dark portal opened before him and I was shocked. '_Now how in the hell did he do that?'_

"Wait!"

I sighed. _'Oh... them eyes.'_

"Will We see each other again? Uh I mean you know around the area?"

He smiled and walked through the portal; disappearing before my eyes.

_'He didn't answer my damn question... How rude he didn't even tell me his name.'_

I laid my head back to the pillow and sank into the white sheets. I caught the scent of blossoms breeze by my nose. I knew he was coming... and I now Know that I've been in his chambers.

"You awake my pet?"

Marluxia was at my bedside in a split second. His hood was down so I could the shine in his blue eyes. His cheeks were rosy and his pink hair had amazing volume to it. His scythe wasn't on his back so I felt pretty secure... just a little uncomfortable. His hand grazed my raven black hair. I wanted to brush him from me, but since he pretty much ripped me apart...I'll let this action slide. His smile was very attractive and his scent was wonderful. _'Now you need to stop it. He could of killed you. Stop looking at him like that.'_

"I have something for you once your wounds heal. You know, I didn't want to hurt you-"

"Well let me tell you... You didn't hesitate either"

I heard him growl. Last thing I need is another deep gash on my body. "You're very special to us you know. There is something about you that we needed in this Organization."

"Me? Organization?"

"Yes. Organization XIII is our elite team of nobodies all wanting one thing- Hearts. We strive and crave for know who we once were. By getting our hearts back we can figure out who we really are."

_'Am I in a loony bin or something... I have a -'_

I held my hand to my chest... and felt nothing. I could feel the pulse in my veins... but no pulse in my chest.

"You mean to tell me... that I have no heart. and what is it about me thats so special."

"You have no heart. None of us do. And that something special... We are not 100% sure yet on what it is. Now listen Darlin', Tell me your name."

_'CRAP! HOW DO I NOT KNOW MY NAME?!'_

I might of worn a look on my face because Marluxia put his hand on mine. "None of us know our real names. so we just kind of made one up."

I began to stammer. "X... Xio... Hmmm. My name is Xiomara."

"Beautiful. Once your well rested I'll take you to meet the others."

"I already met one today... I didn't catch his name."

_'Whoops... wrong answer.'_

"Excuse me, what?" A rage burned in his blue eyes. I bit my lip and decided to lie.

"Well I'd tell you the features but unfortunately it seems you all must love your cloaks. I never saw his face."

"You're my pet. I don't want them to corrupt you. You're the purest I've found."

At this point, I'm very confused. I opened my mouth to speak; Marluxia cut me off. "what I mean is, You just woke from having your heart taken. I've never seen a nobody reborn and I saw you. It was magical. I want to be the one to care for you. They will fill your head-"

"Listen, that's very nice of you but... I would love to rest now."

I was very creeped out by him seeing me in my under garments since I have been _reborn _and follow me for miles. I covered my body to my neck in the satin fabric. I just would like him to leave. He traced my hair in his hand once more and vanished leaving a gust of blossoms to fall on and around the bed. Even though I couldn't see him... I could feel him still there. "Marluxia please.,Some privacy!"

The scent of blossoms were gone.


	2. Council

It took some time but now I bear this nasty scar on my side. I have grown so sick of the brightness of the white in the room, I could see it when I closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to get out of this room. Marluxia was kind enough to lend me his room I give him that, I wish he would get it into his head that I am NOT his pet. Oh, my little something Marluxia was going to give me was of course - my own ugly black cloak. I dressed in all black under the cloak; Black leggings and black heeled boots and a tight fitting black camisole.

"Oh Xiomara It fits you so well."

Please. what I would give to have a nice blouse and jeans.

"Thanks Mar... It's wonderful."

He knew I was lying. He put the hood over my black locks and my face grew dark. Marluxia mentioned my violet eyes shined through the darkness, that it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. _'Gag me.'_

Today was the day that I would be introduced to the rest of the Organization. We walked side by side down the hallway to the grand hall. Unfortunately, it seemed the whole castle was very distasteful; White everywhere. Aside from that, the walls were tall and the place was very spacious with a futuristic feel. Some of the members were standing outside the door and watched me as I walked in. I could feel eyes upon eyes on me and it made me sick. There were maybe five members sitting in their seat raised in various heights. Marluxia vanished and reappeared on his seat. He looked down at me and smiled. "You try my pet."

I rolled my eyes. _'Well I mean I guess I can do this... but how?'_

"How?"

A shrieking laugh belted out behind me. I turned to a thin blonde draped in the "signature" cloak with a very young face. Her cyan eyes looked at me devilishly. "YOU'RE the one Lux has been talking about? Geez, She seems pretty pathetic to me."

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are but you need to show me some respect. I was just like YOU once."

Marluxia appeared by my side and put his hands on my shoulders. "Larxene, you need to relax. we need more women here. You girls hold something special to this group."

"Please Lux, the only thing you guys want from me is-"

"Enough. Larxene Move."

A man dressed in a more unique black cloak with an eye patch on the right and deep scars on his face, appeared before us all. His eye golden and very strict. He scoffed and brushed past Larxene knocking her off balance. She huffed and threw her fists in the air. "Dammit Xigbar! Say excuse me or something"

"As if."

Seconds later, he was at his seat waiting for this meeting of sorts. Marluxia gripped my arms tighter and as fast as i could blink, I was in the chair that i suppose is mine. The chair is so hard and uncomfortable and above all... cold. A few others made their way into the conference room and ploping in their seats, some with their hoods up and some with their hoods down. Then, I saw him.

He walked into the room with a man with frayed long blue hair and a 'X' scared to his face. His red hair spiked out to look like flames and... Those eyes. He looked around the room curiously and I ached to pull my hood down. "Saix, I swear if you tell anyone about what happened..."

"Oh Axel, you worry too much Besides, it isn't my place to do so. Relax my friend."

He placed his hand on Axel's shoulder and vanished to his seat, which was to my right and very high up. '_So, Axel is it?'_

Axel waited a few moments before going to his seat. He looked around patently as if there was someone he was seeking. Loud footsteps eachoed down the hall. It must not of been who he was looking for because he quick teleported to his seat as the steps became louder. A figure in the Organization's uniform entered the grand hall. Orange eyes full of anger and rage peered from the darkness trapped in the hood. Revealing himself, he rested his hood to his shoulders. Long silver hair swept over his shoulders; His face intimidating. I simply assumed he was their leader- My leader. By now everyone was in their seats and their faces revealed;Everyone's but mine.

"I hear we have someone new to our Organization. Someone who has potential in reaching our goals."

The sound of his voice was menacing. I knew he was talking about me... but what is it about me that is so special? Marluxia looked over at me and nodded. "Xemnas, I had found her when she woke from being reborn. I would like to have full responsibility of her 'till she learns what she is capable of."

Xemnas chuckled. "You really think you can teach someone the ropes. You should not assume such nonsense."

"She has a bond with me Xemnas. I'm sure I can get her to reach her potential and exceed it. We will never know unless we try."

Larxene slapped her hand on the arm rest."I don't like this idea Xemnas. Not one bit. Just because she is a nobody doesn't mean she has potential. If anything she is going to be as worthless as those Dusks."

"Larxene, what is your deal anyway? Why does she bother you so much?" Marluxia snapped back.

She looked away from Marluxia and crossed her arms. "Because. that's why"

"Your such a child Lar-"

"Enough! Now weren't we skeptical to Roxas?"

A smaller kid nodded in aggreement. His golden hair flicked with his movements "You all were doubting my abilities as a keyblade wielder. I proved you wrong. Give her a chance."

Xemnas looked over to me and grinned. "I can smell your temper and confusion. Come down and reveal yourself to me."

_'As if I knew how'_

"She isn't able to use her abilities yet Xem-"

"I said come down HERE!"

My head dropped and I sighed._'Well, here goes nothing.'_

The height of my chair wasn't too high but high enough to make me weak. I slipped off the chair, hoping for the best. Stuck the landing I did and I couldn't be more proud of myself. "Tada!"

Xemnas was not impressed... and neither were the others. A small chain of claps came from behind me. I turned my head to see Axel with his hands together and a smile on his face. I could feel the heat raising from my skin. Xemnas lost his patience. "Listen, I get why you're here, but i swear if there is no improvement... I'll feed you to the Dusks."

_'Well that's reassuring. I'm not even sure that I am capable of.'_

Marluxia opened his mouth; Xemnas cut him off. "Marluxia, this is your only chance. You'll do your best to not disappoint me. Now, What is your name?"

I was nervous at this point. I pulled my hood down and my raven hair fell down my back. My eyes grew sensitive to the white walls and I squinted while trying to face my leader.

"Xiomara. My name is Xiomara."

Xemnas placed his hand on my cheek and smirked devilishly. I could hear Marluxia growl possessively. "Well, Xiomara, Don't you dare disappoint me either."

He vanished afterwards signalling the meeting was now over. Most of the Organization followed his lead; Roxas and Marluxia stayed behind.

Roxas appeared before me and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Xiomara. I'm Roxas. They really have a hard time accepting others but give it some time. You'l make wonderful friends here."

He is a charming little boy with those big blue eyes. I could pinch his cheeks till they come right off. Marluxia came from behind me and whispered, "You ready my pet?"

_'I am not your pet. Seriously, this is getting so annoying.'_

"Actually if you don't mind I would like to venture on my own around the castle for a bit. Get a feel for where I am staying."

I could see he didn't want me to go. I don't know why he wouldn't let me. "Absolutely, have fun my pet." Marluxia was gone.

"Hey, you mind showing me around? I'm sure there are some spots here that are your favorite."

"Sure, Hey this way this place is my favorite!" He opened a dark portal in front of me, took my hand and escorted me in.


	3. The rain

I had spent the next hour or so with Roxas as he showed me all the neat little areas of the castle. he expressed to me that he had only been with the Organization for about two months. They found him and took him in for his Keyblade. He doesn't know how he got here and you can see that it bothers him. It seemed I did more of the talking but it was nice to have some company for once from someone else. "Hey Xio. Through this door is my absolute favorite place to be. I come here a lot when I get confused or when I was just take a breather. But don't tell any of the others. No one really comes here so..."

"Your secrets safe with me Roxas."

I pat his head as he opened the door. I gasped. It was gorgeous. The moon is heart shaped and glowing so bright. The sky was a dark blue around the moon and black everywhere else. The crisp cold air hit my face and brushed my hair back, flying with the wind. This area was no bigger than the average balcony so fitting myself and Roxas, we may have room for just about one other person. "How did you find this?"

"Just kinda stumbled onto it one day and I've been coming here since."

"Hmm, that's wonderful. Would you mind if I came up here sometime. It feels comforting."

Roxas nodded. His blue eyes glistened and his smile grew wide. I closed my eyes and let the wind caress my cheeks. This is probably the best thing that I've seen since I have been _reborn._.. except for...

The next part of the trip Roxas planned to show me the city that rests below the castle.

He took me to the center of the city... to where I had first met Marluxia. The city is crawling with what they call 'Heartless.' Roxas was to my aid and cut us a path around. The rain started to pick up and our cloaks were getting soaked. "Xio... maybe we should stop for now, here lets head back"

"What's the hold up Roxas? You're always out in the rain."

One of the Organization members appeared before us protected from the rain. "Axel it isn't like i want to. I just like the space."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Anyway, So you're Xiomara. Xemnas doesn't find you too promising -"

"Why is everyone picking on me! I didn't ask to be here."

Axel pulled his hood down. "Now now, I didn't mean to offend you. I just hope you don't get fed to the Dusks. It would be a shame. But anyway, Roxas. we still meeting up later?"

He nodded. "Well, I'm going to go. I don't want to get soaked here. You gonna be okay out here Xio?"

"Yes. I'll be fine Roxas. Thank you."

"Okay, See you later." Roxas was gone.

I looked back at Axel. "Well, I guess I'm going to go too."

Of course, I was hoping that he would ask me to stay. I wonder if he was getting creeped out by my consistant staring. He sighed and asked, "Would you like me to escort you back?"

My smile widened. "Well, I mean if you want. You-"

"It's fine Xiomara. Come on, I don't want to get wet here either."

He pulled his hood over his head and started walking me back to the Castle. I glaced over a few times to catch him looking at me... no use. He was very to himself it seemed. We remained silent for some time till we got back to the castle doors. I threw my drenched hood down to my shoulders and shook my hair out. I caught his emerald eyes looking my way then. I couldn't help but stare back; My face grew hot. "So Axel, do you remember anything about your... old self?"

"I don't."

I sighed. I wish someone could tell me what had happened to me. I just would like just the slightest idea and I would be okay with that... Would I be okay with that?

"Oh. Well, I appreciate you walking me back here. Got any plans or would you like to keep... me company some more?"

His eyes widened. _'Please say yes. Please say yes.'_

Blossoms flew past my face and I could inhale his scent. Marluxia appeared behind me. "Listen, I think it is time We awaken those powers of yours. I left you to play long enough now. Come along now Xiomara."

Axel laughed. "Too bad you're on his leash. I would of stuck around. Have fun now you hear me?"

With that, Axel was gone. I could feel my heart wrench in pain. _'Curse you Marluxia. You're ruining this for me.'_

I looked back to Marluxia and he could see my smile was fake. His hand caressed my cheek. "Now Xiomara. I know what's best for you. Come... we have a lot to learn."

I apologize for such a short one this time around. Unfortunately, I don't have all the time in the world to be writing. So I do the best I can. Please review I would like to hear some ideas on what I can do to improve or ideas for the story. Come on! Lets hear them.


	4. Wildfire

**Practice, practice, practice Marluxia kept telling me. What do you know? I learned I do have some powers after all. I have adapted to my change and I now can teleport and open the portals as well as wield my magic spell: Fire. Its very magical to see the flames dance around me; Magical and tiring. Now I was told someone else wields fire in the Organization but so far the name hasn't been mentioned to me; Which is weird because there is nothing I can do that's different from everyone else. Bummer. After my final night of training, Marluxia left me for the night. I decided I would go to the balcony that Roxas had showed me.**

The wind caught my face slipping my hood down to my shoulders. Cold little rain drops dripped down my cheeks. my black hair flew away in the breeze and I wished I went along with it. It's frustrating still being I've been here for about two weeks and I still can't remember anything. I haven't really made any friends here since Marluxia has it in his head that he will be glued to my hip. He isn't a bad guy really, He is just very possessive. Everyone else kind of just looks the other way when I'm around. Roxas is nice but he spends most of his time with the others as well. Larxene, If I see her she scoffs and strides off. It is just very hard to be somewhere where no one really... wants to bother with you.

**It was a little cold outside with the rain coming down steadily, I formed a small fireball in my hands to give me some heat. Oddly, the warmth from the flame made the hairs on my neck rise. Surprisingly, I wasn't really too excited when I found out I could even wield fire. Why couldn't I be able to conjure minions or something. Very let down on this one. When We had told Xemnas of my powers he simply remarked, "It's because of the tension in my brain. the confusion and rage. You are a wildfire Xiomara."**

_'I don't get these guys at all'_

I closed my eyes and sort of meditated cleansing my head of the frustration that has been troubling me. I got lost in the warmth of the fire that I couldn't tell that the flame burned higher and the heat was rising. the wind picked up and the flame in my hand burned out. I sighed and placed my hands on the rail. I had learned this bewildered powers and have no idea on how to use them correctly. The wind shifted and I could feel something close. "So, looks like we have something in common after all"

I jumped. I grew chills at the sound of his voice. Axel was right behind me with this grin plastered to his face. He snapped his fingers and flames burned from his fingertips. The brightness from the moon made his emeralds gleam. Everytime I see this man, I'm starstruck and mesmerized. _'It's him. He is the one that they have been telling me about'_ "There must be a mistake though Xiomara. Each person has one unique skill in this Organization. We can't have TWO fire wielders. One of us will have to go."

"Oh. Well let me be quite honest then. I would rather not be here. I just want to know what happened to me. This place means nothing to me and neither do the people here. No one is giving me a chance and I feel like a freaking animal to Marluxia. I DON'T belong here and I DON'T need you to rub that in my face. Now, was there anything else you want to beat me to the ground with?"

My blood was boiling. I could feel my skin burning up and my face hot. Of course, I didn't want to go at him like that, but, even he isn't giving me the opportunity to feel comfortable here. He frowned. he took a few steps forward and by then we were face to chin. He went to place his hand on my shoulder and I brushed him off. "I want to be accepted, even if I don't want to be here. Haven't we all been in the same position I'm in now? What makes you so much better than me?!"

"Look, I didn't mean-"

"You especially have been very rude since I met you! Slick remarks you know, they are offending."

"Xio, I don't intend to hurt you. I really don't. I've just been curious about you since I first met you."

"What? Am I also a creature to you as well?! I don't believe this!"

I pushed past him to open a portal to leave the area but he caught my hand. My eyes stuck on his as I felt my body melt. he wasn't wearing his gloves so I felt the warmth of his skin. "I'm serious. I'm sorry. There is something about you that makes me feel something...Nobodies don't feel anything you know?"

"Save it. I know I don't have a heart. but I can_ feel_. Every single moment I've been here I've felt something."

"You know... that's why you're so special. The nobodies you interact with, not only do they feel your emotions, you make them feel emotions too. You make us feel like we are something. Most of us are afraid of that. We -"

"Stop it!. JUST STOP IT!" I forced my hand out of his no matter how much I didn't want that. I felt tears rush down my face. _'That's why I'm here?! for everyone else's selfish reasons?' _Axel tried to grab me again but I was out of reach. He entrapped me in a ring of fire. I dropped to my knees and bawled. He came from behind and knelt down to me. "Xio... I don't want to hurt you. Nor do I want you around so I can feel. I want to be there so you have someone."

I smelled the burning of something sweet. I knew he was coming to rescue me like always. "Hurry... Lets go." I disappeared with Axel close behind. We had teleported to a darker chamber in the castle. "You must not like the white, huh?"

My chambers I decorated myself. The walls in a deep gray and several orbs of light danced around the room illuminating the room. A small canopy bed in red satin sheets and a small bookcase with one book Lexion had left beind in the library. Being in this room it made me feel safe; Home. I had put a barrier on my chambers so Marluxia couldn't get to me here. _'Smart thinking.'_

I opened my cloak and shook it off of me and threw it on the bed. my eyes glanced to Axel hoping to catch a reaction from him; Sadly, he didn't even look. "Axel, Is that really why I'm here?  
"You're not like us. Not one bit. From what I hear you hold something dear to us all. You let us feel things we haven't felt... It's bittersweet."

"Axel... this isn't fair to me at all. Why is it necessary for me to be here? What is their plan?"

My chest ached. I knew he didn't know... maybe he did know but just doesn't want to hurt my _feelings._ Tears swelled in my eyes again, dripping down my cheeks. He stepped toward me and placed his bare hands touched my soft skin. his chin nestled in my hair right by my temple, chills went down my spine. His heat passed through me and I grew weak. "Xiomara..."

"Yes?"

_'Please please please please.'_

"May I see your powers?"

His whisper danced in my drums. I licked my lips in anticipation and took a step forward breaking the bond we had. I turned and looked in his eyes and smiled. I inhaled deeply. Fire orbs danced above my head and molded into one giant fireball. Elegantly, I raised my hands and split the ball and teleported behind Axel. He looked around curious to where I went. When he glanced back I targeted the fireballs his way. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled. He swipped his hand to the side and a blast of fire blasted into mine causing our spells to explode into each other. The room sparkled with tiny embers losing their heat as they hit the ground. He turned and stepped close to me. I could feel myself going crazy, I wanted to taste his lips and melt in his arms. His right hand caressed my face and he knelt into me. _'This is perfect. Absolutely positively ... '_

He was here. I could feel, and smell it. I pushed back and Axel opened his eyes in confusion. '_I can'tt fucking believe this. SERIOUSLY?!' _"You must go. I need you to leave. I'm so sorry..."

He said nothing and was gone before I could blink. I kicked myself trying to figure out how Marluxia broke through my shield. "My pet, I knew you would be here." Marluxia walked into my chambers and smiled. "Smells like soot in here. Playing with your magic?"

I clentched my fists. "For the last time Mar... You don't own me! I wish you would leave me alone."

"Oh I wish I would Xio... But I just can't. I am captivated by you." He stepped closer as I stepped back.

He had backed me into a wall and ran his fingertips on my skin, his breath hot and heavy as he glared in my eyes. "He was here... wasn't he?"

I did my best to be dumbfounded. "What? Who?"

His eyes slanted. I wasn't prepared for this. "Don't talk to me like I'm ignorant. Axel you fool. I will not accept him near you and vise versa. He is playing you Xio. Stay away."

I coward back to the bellowing of his voice. He placed his hand on my face and I couldn't brush it off. "I know what's best for you Xiomara. You just have to trust me."

_'No no no...'_

His lips gently pressed against mine... and I couldn't break away.


	5. Mission

It's been days since he had kissed me... I can still feel kiss soft petal lips upon mine. I haven't been able to escape him either. Everywhere I turn, he is there. When I walk into my chambers there is always blossoms on my floor trailing to my bed. Sweet, yes. Cute, sure... but I just can't get myself to appreciate it. Its rather annoying. I had means to tell Xemnas so I could get Marluxia off the case, but I couldn't work the courage to pull through. It is also very sickening to know that I'm only involved in any of this because I can make them_ feel_ something.

The past couple weeks I've been sent on assignments with multiple other members with the Organization. These assignments have been nothing more than battles with monster sized heartless... and nothing more. As usual, none spoke to me much which was fine. I was hoping one of these assignments would take me far far away from base where I could flee and never return. Today's mission involves Roxas and I'm to help him collect hearts from the heartless. I stood in the 'Grey area' as they would call it and patiently waited for the cute little guy to report for duty. Marluxia, Larxeaus and Saix were present in the room as well scattered around... Except for Marluxia as always, up my ass. "Do you need me to assist you today Xio?"

"No. I'll be just fine. Thanks anyway." I did my best to keep my eyes on the door. I was rather cold and I was upset that I haven't seen Axel since out last encounter. _'It should of been his lips on mine and not yours.'_

Light footsteps echoed down the hall, Roxas entered the room and smiled at me. "Hey Xio! how are you?!"

I grinned. "Oh, you know, annoyed. The usual." Roxas and I have become a little closer the past few days. So I've mentioned a lot to him; How I feel used to how annoyed I get by Marluxia. He flicked his head to the side. "Oh come on, It can't be all _that_ bad."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, stretching my back out. Marluxia tried to reach for me but I teleported to the exit of the room and waited for Roxas to catch up. We walked in sync out of the Grey area and made our way to our mission.

Outside as usual, it was dark and cold. Rain patted on our hoods, our boots stomping into puddles all over the streets. I didn't pay any attention to where I was going; just aimlessly wondered behind Roxas. He was stuck in my head and I couldn't get him out. Those gorgeous eyes and his voice gave me chills. I slowly felt my mind go insane at the fact I turned him away. If only I had him in my grasp for a moment longer...

"Have you seen Axel around?" The words managed to jump out of my mouth and I quickly covered my lips. No matter what I was doing, I couldn't stop thinking of him. Roxas looked back and gave me a confused look. "Axel? Hmm, actually now that said something I haven't seen him for a few days."

My head dropped. A few days was probably when we were alone in my chambers. "Why do you ask?"

I stammered. "Oh. well you know, I found out he can wield fire as well. I wanted some pointers. So I could get better..."

Roxas smiled. _'What a cute kid. He won't judge me.'_

His eyes narrowed and he gave me this look. "You like him don't you?"

My jaw dropped. By now we had exited the castle and heading for the portal to Twilight Town. Even though there was no one around I felt so violated. I am not okay that my feelings and emotions seem to just radiate off to the others. My face was on fire and I placed my hand on my cheek. " Oh, silly Roxas. That's Impossible. He has been nothing but a jerk to me."

"Hmm. Okay then. Well If I see him I will let him know you are scouting him." He entered the portal. I hesitated for a moment and started for the portal.

"A jerk ay?"

Axel stepped out of the portal and was inches in front of me. His eyes pierced through me; I froze in place and dropped my head. It felt as if my skin grew hotter. "H-how did you-"

"Does that really matter? It hurts to hear that you insult me especially after I was so close to kissing that pretty face." His hand flicked my chin upwards so he could see my eyes.

"I shouldn't be seen with you. Marluxia will-"

"You serious?! Xiomara you need to get it memorized. Marluxia is the 11th member of the Organization while I'm the 8th. I have more power, He is intimidated"

"He says your no good." I muttered.

"Oh... haha really? Who's telling you what to do? No one else here would do that. He is manipulative I don't know why Xemnas has you with him."

_'Does he really care about what happens to me?'_

"So, what are you saying?" I folded my arms around my soaked cloak. He took a deep breath and grinned. "He is using you missy. He wants to move his rank. You're just a pawn just like the dusks."

I didn't feel bad I already knew that was it but I didn't know his rank would move if he had succession in this. " So what do you suppose?"

"Well, You're your own person. You make those decisions. You could mention to Xemnas though that I can assist you with your powers further..."

"Hmph. As If. I can do these on my own." Of course, I couldn't.

"Alright, good for you then Xio."

He brushed past me and stopped. "Meet me on the balcony later and I'll show you"

With that he was gone. To my surprise so was the portal. I looked around to find Roxas. Then everything hit me like a ton of bricks. _'Shit! Roxas is going to be very upset!'_

I quick casted a portal and hoped he was on the other side. Once I stepped through, I was in a new world. Rich yellow sand and dunes for miles. There was a bazaar or sorts in the distance. I could smell the fresh fruit and the breeze was light and crisp. I looked to my right and there was a broken wall. I saw Roxas sitting on the ground slouched against the wall with his hood up. He wasn't moving. _'Oh no, please... this can't be happening.'_

"Roxas! Roxas!" I shook him and he mumbled.

_'Thank you...'_

"You confess you feelings?"

I jumped back. What on earth was Roxas talking about? "Uhh... What are you talking about?" I pulled my hood down and shook the water off my cloak. "He waited here for you. He wanted to see you...How cute. Xio and Axel -"

"Stop it!." I pushed my hands on his head and he started to squirm. "Okay okay okay. Geez."

He stood up and brushed himself off. and started to walk ahead of me. I stayed where I was and sighed. _'He wanted to see me...'_

My skin fluttered and I rushed to aid Roxas in our mission.


End file.
